The Truth
by Cherri-chan101
Summary: When Kagome's friends fall down the well, it can't be good. After all, meeting a hanyou, a monk, a kitsune and a demon slayer can be a bit much. And to top it all off, you find out your friend is a reincarnated preistess! Rated T just cause I can.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Ok, this is my first fan-fic, so go easy on me. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else in the series. Rumiko Takashi does. But it'd really cool if I did. It would. Really. Oh, and I don't own Apple Street either. It's just some random street I just thought of._**

_**Also, I hate Kikyou, Kouga, Hojo and Kagome's friends. If you like these people, I'd suggest you don't read this story. There might be bashing (I don't know about Hojo or Kouga yet though).**_

_**Yes I know the title stinks, but bear with me.**_

_**Ok, on with the story.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Truth**

**Chapter One**

"Ok, I'm leaving now, it's about time I get home," said Kagome. She was in the library, studying for her maths test, which she didn't know she had until this morning, when she got back from the Feudal Era. "Ok, see you tomorrow Kagome! I hope you go well in the test!" her friend, Ayame, said. Kagome then left the room and headed home on her bike.

Eri watched Kagome leave through the window. "There she goes," Eri said.

"Yeah…" replied Yuka, her voice trailing off, "Hey girls, have you ever wondered if Kagome was really ever sick? I know it's possible and all but don't you find it weird? I mean, one day she's a perfectly normal girl, healthy and all that stuff. The next day she's got all these illnesses that I've never even heard of! She's had the mobbusotumer-whatever disease. Is there even such a thing!? And another thi-"

"Well," Ayame interrupted, before Yuka got them kicked out of the library, "I suppose those diseases are rather…strange, but her grandpa and her mother are telling us this stuff, so it must be true."

"I know that, but what if they're all covering up something. Even Souta might know!" replied Yuka.

"Listen, Yuka, if it's really bothering you that much let's go to Kagome's house now, and settle this whole thing. We can hide behind the bushes for something and see what she's doing," Eri said, being interested in what was going on herself.

"But isn't that spying?" asked Ayame.

"No…"Yuka replied, "It's just…observing. It's for her own good anyway."

"Alright then…" agreed Ayame, "But if we get caught, you guys owe me."

"Fine, fine," rushed Yuka, "Now come on. We can take the shortcut through the park." Yuka grabbed Ayame's hand and ran out of the library, with Eri following. They ran through the park, took a left turn at Apple Street, and hid behind the bushes near the little shed. Where the well was located. The same well Kagome jumps through to get to the Feudal Era.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note-Ok, the first chapter was a little short, but I wrote it at 11pm. (I uploaded it this morning).**_

_**If you read the summary, you would've noticed it said InuxKag. It hasn't really started yet, but that's really because I haven't mentioned Inuyasha in the last chapter. The next few chapters might be short, but that's because I have a lot of work to catch up on (I had Band Camp).**_

**_Oh, I'm Australian so I spell mom mum. Deal with it._**

_**And again. I don't own Inuyasha or company. I do own batch of cookies though. Anyone want some?**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

**Chapter 2**

"Bye mum!" yelled Kagome. She was heading to the well with Inuyasha. He had been telling her to come back for half an hour now, so Kagome decided she'd go back.

"I guess the maths test will just have to wait," Kagome thought to herself.

"Can you walk any slower?" Inuyasha said, already at the door of the shed.

"I'm coming," Kagome replied, annoyed. She opened the door and gave Inuyasha her heavy bag.

"I can't see!" whispered Eri from behind the bush.

"Then we'll have to move!" Yuka whispered back. She then lifted up the bush and quickly moved the bush so they could see inside the shed. (You know, like in the cartoons). "Wait a moment," Ayame whispered, "Why is Inuyasha wearing those ears?"

"Well this is just an idea but maybe, just maybe, Inuyasha is a half demon who's looking for the Shikon Jewel. And maybe someone made a 162 episode anime series just like this!" replied Yuka

"Get real," Eri replied.

"Wait a moment!" Ayame whispered back. "Kagome and Inuyasha are about to jump into the well!"

At that very moment, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped through the well.

"C'mon!" Yuka yelled, grabbing Eri's and Yuka's wrists, then jumping after them through the well.A blue light surrounded them and they landed on a hard floor.

"We're on the ground?" Eri sounded disappointed. "We went through all of that and we end up on the ground?"

"Wait!" Ayame interrupted, "There are stairs here. Let's go up."

"I'll try anything now," Yuka replied. They then climbed up the stairs, revealing what seemed like a peaceful place.

"Kagome?" Yuka asked. Kagome turned around looking straight at Yuka, Eri and Ayame.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled.

-----------------------------------------------

_**Ok, that chapter is over. Did you like it? Anyway…**_

_**They could go through the well because Inuyasha and Kagome where still going through the well when they jumped in. I just made that up now.**_

_**They didn't see Inuyasha and Kagome go up the stairs because it was too dark to see anything.**_

_**Anyway, the next chapter won't be up for another 6 hours or something because I haven't eaten anything all morning.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, as you can probably tell I haven't updated in ages. But I got drowned in school work, and I had an assignment during the holidays. Also, my cousins came over so we went around to look at stuff a lot. Ok anyway, I did manage to get a little story going on in my head, so now I actually know what I'm writing about now.**_

_**Also, I noticed that I had written Ayumi as Ayame by mistake. Sorry about that, she'll be referred to as Ayumi from now on.**_

**_------------------------------------------_**

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome?" Yuka asked. Kagome turned around looking straight at Yuka, Eri and Ayame.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled.

------------------------------------------

"Yuka? Eri? And Ayumi too! How did yo-"said a suprised Kagome.

"We went down the well." interrupted Eri, who was equally surprised.

"Miroku, how did they-" asked Kagome, who was once again interrupted, this time by Miroku.

"Well," Miroku started, "the only way they could've gotten through would be by jumping down the well the same time you and Inuyasha did. They did that, so it's only logical they would end up here."

"Kagome…" asked Yuka, shocked, "where exactly ARE we? And who are this people?"

"Oh well this is Miroku," started Kagome as she pointed to Miroku. "This is Shippo," pointing at Shippo. "This is Sango," said Kagome, this time pointing at Sango, who gave a small wave. "This is Kirara." pointing at Kirara, who transformed to her big self.

"Whoa." said Yuka, Eri and Ayumi in unison.

"Kirara, it's ok, they're friends," said Sango, making Kirara transform to her small form.

"And of course," started Kagome, hoping not to be interrupted again, "this is Inuyasha," pointing at Inuyasha this time.

Inuyasha didn't say anything though, except for a small 'keh'.

"Wait!" said Ayumi, "what's with the weird ears on his head?"

"What do you think they're there for stupid?" replied an annoyed Inuyasha.

"SIT!" yelled Kagome, causing Inuyasha to meet Mr Ground. How fun!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Inuyasha.

"For being a jerk!" yelled Kagome.

They began arguing like they always do.

"This happens a lot" said Shippo. Miroku gropped Sango, who was right next to him. Sango slapped Miroku, who now had a red hand mark on this face

"That happens a lot too" said Shippo, looking at Sango and Miroku, "In fact, this is the everyday life of our group. Well, except for the demons of course."

"DEMONS!?!" yelled Yuka at the top of her voice, waking up a giant caterpillar demon.

"Jewel shard." said Kagome.

"Demon." said Inuyasha, "Kagome, if there was a shard, how come you didn't sense it before?"

"I was confused, okay!" replied Kagome, annoyed.

"What are we going to do?" asked a scared Ayumi.

"We fight it stu-" started Inuyasha, but he stopped he when he realised that if he continued there would be many sits.

He took out the Tetsaiga, jumped and then sliced the demon in half. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi just watched, still too scared to move

"It's growing back!" yelled Shippo, loud enough for everyone to hear.

And, of course, the demon grew back to its old, ugly, huge self.

"Kirara," began Sango, "take Kagome's friends and stay in the air. Shippo, you go too."

Kirara transformed and put Yuka, Eri and Ayumi on her back. Shippo shape-shifted into a pink balloon thing and went along with them. Sango then threw her boomerang at the demon, only having it grow back again.

"Kagome, try shooting an arrow at the demon." said Miroku.

"Way ahead of you" replied Kagome, who was already aiming an arrow at the demon.

She shot the arrow, killing the demon, but only having it falling down in her direction. Just before she got hit, Inuyasha grabbed her and moved her out of the way.

"Thanks." said Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" yelled Eri. Kirara brought them down while Miroku was sealing the demon.


End file.
